


Fick's Law

by blueharlequin



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Ficlet, M/M, Rape, Sexual Violence, Slash, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane was unstable. Just how far is Rick willing to go to keep him together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fick's Law

Rick studied the dull gray surface of the rock in front of him, concentrating on not making a sound. He looked at the cracks in its surface, mapped out the weathered sides and felt its rough grain as he held himself in place. A particularly harsh shove caused him to exhale sharply. He briefly considered whether or not he should put his hand in his mouth to muffle the sound. He wondered how long the rock had been there and for how long it would be there after he had gone, after all of them were gone. A rough hand gripped his shoulder and he grimaced as it squeezed the bruise gotten the other day from being slammed into a tree as they fled a group of Walkers. The other hand on him was holding his hip so tightly that he knew there would be another set, those also to be blamed on the circumstances of yesterday.

He questioned how he had let himself get into this situation. If he really thought about it too much he might just lose his mind completely. Shane was unstable. Every time the tension grew too thick, every time Shane was inches from taking him out, every time he could see the glint in Daryl’s eye as he raised his crossbow ever so slightly while Shane screamed at them in the background or the fear in Carol’s face as Shane slammed his hand down the hood of a car he knew he had to do something. The first time he had tried to calm him down he had taken Shane out in the forest with him to scout for Walkers. He had let Shane beat him to near unconsciousness. It hadn’t been a death wish, it had been some insane notion he had for letting Shane blow off some steam. Anyway, if anything had happened to him, Dale would still keep the group together. 

He would have almost snorted if he didn’t know it would make the other man fly into an uncontrollable rage. Shane was like a little child sometimes. After he had thrown his temper tantrum he would lose the energy to lash out for a while. It was something Rick remembered from training, try and diffuse the situation first before using deadly force. And that’s why he was here in the middle of the forest, face pressed against the sun warmed stone, pants around his ankles, moving in tandem with the man behind him. After the first few times, Shane had stopped beating the shit out of him and it had progressed into _this_. And honestly _this_ was easier to deal with.

Rick guiltily had to admit that letting Shane fuck him senseless was better than having to always say they had run into Walkers. It was getting hard to lie every time he saw the terror in their eyes or when Dale asked if they had been close to the farm. The first time had been hard, he had limped for days. That had been blamed on a trip and tumble down a riverbank. The explanation had seemed to convince everyone but he had seen Daryl and Glenn share a look before walking off. He was ripped out of his musings by Shane’s hand pulling painfully on his hair. Rick could tell the other man was getting close by the shortening of his thrusts and sporadic jerking of his hips. 

The other problem he was having at the moment was that Shane was unintentionally pegging him in just the right spot. Rick knew about biology, knew that he couldn’t help himself from getting hard at the sensation. But some fucked up part of him liked it; not just the physical part, but the small bit of power he had. That even though Shane thought he was humiliating and hurting Rick he wasn’t, he was so far gone that he didn’t realize that this was just another task for Rick. And yet at the same time, Rick wondered if he was the one who was unstable. A groan was building up in the back of his throat and this time he did shove his hand in his mouth. Rick had no doubts about Shane’s reaction if he were to cum. Needing to get this over with so he could relieve himself, Rick faked a sob and at the same time squeezed down hard. Shane came with a strangled shout. He brutally shoved Rick forward, pulling out of him and zipping up his pants as he walked away.

Rick collapsed against the rock, turning as he let his legs give out beneath him. He could feel the other man’s cum leaking out beneath him. He waited for him to get a good distance away, every moment going by a torture to his aroused flesh. His head tilted toward the sky above him as he quickly ran his hand over his aching cock. Every part of him was strung so tight, the tension threatening to drive him mad. Then finally, it scattered. The explosion of whiteness behind his eyes blended into the blinding glare of the sun. The cry burst forth before he could stifle it, and it spread wastefully into the air, “Shane!”

  



End file.
